Counterstrike + Vampire
Previous Episode: Kuyou Palace + Vampire Next Episode: Episode 11 (Continuting from previous episode) Kuyou shoots out a big fireball at Onon making him go across the room. His necklace rips off from his neck. Onon falls into the lava pit. Kokoa freezes in a shock, seeing Onon gone. Kokoa goes into tears and kneels down on her knees. Kuyou picks up Onon necklace that dropped from Onon's neck and he tells them that Onon is dead. Kokoa hits Kuyou with her spikebat and tells him to shut up as he drops Onon necklace back on the floor. Kokoa picks the necklace up off the floor. Kokoa wraps the necklace around her neck. Moka and the rest take on Kuyou. Kuyou ends up knocking out Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Gin and Yukari. Leaving Moka, Kokoa, and Tsukune standing. Moka kokoa and Tsukune get weak in the battle. Kokoa gets into tears again and calls out Onon's name. Meanwhile Onon who is alive? Everything is blank in his head. Thinking to himself that if he's dead. He sees someone, Onon sees his lover Junko. He tells her if he's dead. Junko tells him that its inside his head. Onon tells her that he's fell in the lava pit. Junko tells that its true that he fell in the lava, but she tells him if he remembers The blood temple. Onon's back glows he takes off his shirt. Junko tells him that she as little bit time to speak with him. she tells him about the heart she gave to him. Onon tells her that he can only feel Junko but not anybody else. Junko tells him that it isn't true and that he found Kokoa. Onon tell her that he can't feel for Kokoa cause its Junko's own heart. The barrier that surrounds the heart in Onon body vanishes. Junko tells him to go on and live a new life. She also tells him to protect the one that she truely loves as she loves him. Onon replies to Kokoa relizing that Kokoa as deep feeling for him. Onon thanks Junko and Kokoa for helping him. Junko tells him to go. back at the fight Kuyou goes up to Kokoa and tires to choke her to death. Moka tells Kuyou to stop. Someone grabs Kuyou's wrist who is Onon. Onon tell Kuyou to keep his hand off his girl. Kokoa get free from Kuyou's hand, Kuyou tries to burn Onon hand, but doesn't affect him. Onon tells him that he's Immune to lava and fire. Onon kicks him across the room then he goes up Kokoa. Kokoa looks at him and tells she tells Onon on how he's still alive. Onon shows her his arm. She sees marks on both of his arms. Moka, Tsukune and the others go up to them and asks them on how he's still alive. They all see marks on both his arms and back. Onon tells them it came from the Temple of Blood. Tsukune asks on what's it mean. Onon tells them that it means he can live and breath in the lava. Mizore mention like its a shield protecting the body. Onon agrees with what Mizore said. Kuyou gets back up on his feet tells them he's not finished. Onon tells him to give up and there's no way Kuyou can't beat him. Kuyou gets angry and charges in at Onon. Onon punches him in the face and kicks him. Onon finishes his fight with Kuyou meanwhile the whole Castle starts to crumble down in the red ocean. Onon tells everyone to get to the elevator and escape. Everyone runs but Kuyou ended spliting off Onon with the others as a gate door closes in between them. Kuyou tells Onon that he's going down with him. Tsukune and the others try to help to get Onon out. Onon tells them just to go. Kokoa tells him that she wont leave him. Onon tells her on not to worry about anything. He tells Kokoa that he knows the truth and he gently puts his hand on her cheek. Onon tells Kokoa that he's feeling the same way about her. Kokoa gets into tears. Onon tells her not to worry about a thing and that he will return for her. Onon tells Tsukune and Moka to watch over Kokoa. Moka and Tsukune both promise him. Onon's necklace glow thats around Kokoa neck surrounding Kokoa and the others. Onon tells her goodbye. Kokoa and the other teleport from Onon's necklace. Onon smile telling himself that he had a good run. Kuyou gets up on his feet, Onon turns around and they both charge in at each other as the place crumbles down to the red ocean. Tsukune and the other are back near the scarecrow by the tree. And they all see the castle drowning into the red ocean. Kokoa runs, but Tsukune stops Kokoa from running over the cliff.